A software defined network (SDN) is based on a network architecture that decouples the control plane from the data plane. The control plane is implemented in an SDN controller and the data plane is implemented in the networking infrastructure (e.g., switches and routers). In software defined networking, data forwarding on a network device is controlled through flow table entries populated by the SDN controller that manages the control plane for that network. OpenFlow is a leading protocol for implementing software defined networking.